


One Piece PETs: Wild Night

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The two couples of the Straw Hat crew share an incredible night with each other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Wild Night

**One Piece PETs: Wild Night**

 

(I don't own One Piece and I never will. This marvelous series belongs to the ever-spectacular Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****9:30 P.M.*****

 

   The navigator of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates, "Cat Burglar" Nami, is now nude with her hair tied back in a loose bun and is currently sucking on her captain/boyfriend's, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, schlong with her eyes closed. She is on her knees with her hands on her lap. Luffy is standing, with his right hand on the Booted Puss's head. Right now...he looked like he was having the time of his life. Nami could tell, for she opened her left eye and looked up at him, then closed it as she kept savoring her "popsicle".

 

   They were not the only ones in the Women's Quarters; "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro is sucking on "Devil's Child" Nico Robin's left breast while lightly tweaking her right nipple. Robin was moaning with ecstasy. While sucking on her melon, Zoro's tongue licked her nip and that turned her on even more.

 

"Zoro..." she groaned.

 

Zoro smirked as he kept pleasuring Robin.

 

_'Any longer and I might...'_

 

Robin screamed as she had her orgasm; Zoro then began to lick it up.

 

"I'm only getting started." he grinned as he went down to her womanhood and started going in.

 

   Robin let out a loud moan; Zoro twitched his tail as he kept licking the inside of her womanhood. Robin moaned even more and grabbed Zoro's head. This only made the Tiger Man go in deeper.

 

Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami, the Monkey Man was almost at his limit.

 

"Unh...Nami..!" he cried. "I think I'm gonna...!"

 

The captain spilled his load into the navigator's mouth.

 

"Mm!" Nami cried as she swallowed most of his cum, for some of it leaked out of her mouth and fell on her chest; as she slowly pulled her head away from Luffy's mouth, she moaned, "Oh, dear~..."

 

   She licked up the cum from her face and on her chest. Next, she stood up, walked over to the dresser drawer, and picked up some oil that was on it. As Nami was doing so, she was bending over, giving Luffy a _very_ interesting view of her posterior.

 

"Damn, that's hot...!" he murmured.

 

   Nami poured a small amount of oil onto her hands and rubbed it on her breasts. She walked back to Luffy, knelt down to his crotch, and placed her cans around Little Luffy.

 

She looked up at Luffy with her big tawny brown eyes and smiled as she rubbed her girls on Luffy's wang.

 

"Uhhhhhh~!" Luffy moaned. "So good!"

 

His moans were music to the Booted Puss Woman's ears; Nami smirked as she kept pleasuring her captain.

 

Now, we cut back to Robin and Zoro, the former still being pleasured by the latter and is drawing ever nearer to her limit.

 

"Ah...Ahh...AAAAH~!!!" Robin screamed as she reached her peak.

 

   She panted heavily after her climax; Zoro licked his lips as he lifted his head and glanced at the breathless Crane Woman. Then, he smirked again and Robin blushed.

 

"What are you going to do, now?" she asked.

 

"You're about to find out." Zoro answered as he brought her leg over his shoulder.

 

Robin blushed even more at his response. Zoro slowly entered...and began to thrust. Robin cried out a little.

 

"Oh, god!!!" she cried.

 

Hearing her cries excited the Tiger Man...so much so that he went in deeper.

 

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm..." Robin hummed.

 

"Well, you're gonna love this." Zoro replied.

 

Then, he started kissing Robin as he thrust deeper and deeper. Robin draped her wings around Zoro as her legs did with his waist.

 

"Mmmm~!!!" Robin moaned, her voice muffled by the kiss.

 

As they continued, Luffy and Nami are now in a position of their own...the Bridge.

 

"Ready?" Nami asked.

 

"Ready!" Luffy answered.

 

Nami smirked...then...she moved her hips clockwise...causing Luffy to moan.

 

"Nami..."

 

"Mm..."

 

They continued their little erotic game for a short while until they switched into a different position: The Acrobat.

 

"Let's try this one." Nami said.

 

"Which one?" Luffy asked.

 

"This one, silly," Nami giggled. "The Acrobat."

 

Nami showed Luffy the aforementioned position in a Kama Sutra book.

 

"Oh~!" Luffy said. "Okay!"

 

"Good, now let's get into position." she instructed.

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy nodded.

 

   He grabbed a nearby stool and brought it over to Nami. The Monkey Man sat down and the Booted Puss sat in his lap, inserting his hard member into herself, leaned all the way back, and hung on to his legs for support. To ensure that Nami would not fall, Luffy wrapped his tail around her waist. Before getting down to the real fun, his paws began roaming over every part of her body. Nami moaned pleasantly at this.

 

   After much caressing, Luffy used his tail to move Nami's hips back and forth. Nami moaned loudly at this. As this happened, she played with her clit, giving Luffy an enticing view of her body. Luffy blushed red at this.

 

 _"What's wrong, Lulu-chan?"_ Nami asked in his language.

 

 _"N...nothing,"_ Luffy said in his language.

 

 _"Does seeing my bare body trouble you?"_ Nami asked. _"You do not need to be shy."_

 

   Luffy gulped and Nami cupped his left cheek into her hand. Then, she kissed him on the lips. Once Nami parted lips with Luffy, she spoke in his language, _"Almost every time we do the deed, you act so nervous. Not that I mind, because it's one of the cute things I love about you."_

 

Luffy laughed at this.

 

 _"I'm glad you think so, Nami."_ he said.

 

Nami smiled.

 

 _"Right, now where we?"_ she asked with a sly Cheshire cat-like grin.

 

Luffy smirked before he stretched his neck down to her womanhood and licked her clit. Nami moaned even more at this.

 

"Luffy..."

 

 _"Do you like that?"_ Luffy asked.

 

 _"Yes..."_ Nami replied.

 

Luffy smirked.

 

_"Get ready."_

 

"Eh?"

 

Luffy's tail started moving Nami's hips back and forth, causing Nami to moan even more.

 

"LUFFY~!!!" she hollered.

 

   While the Booted Puss Woman and her Monkey Man carry on, we now cut back to the Crane Woman and the Tiger Man. Subsequent to reaching their climax, the two of them switched into a different position. Zoro placed Robin in a sitting position on the edge of her bed, knelt down on a pillow with his torso firmly upright, and his lips are an inch close to Robin's. Their sexes have met as he grabbed hold of Robin's legs and spread them as he brought them over his shoulders. To make sure she would not fall, he placed his left paw behind her head and his right paw on her bum. He even wrapped his tail around her waist.

 

"You ready?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes." Robin nodded.

 

Zoro smirked...and he thrust into Robin. The Crane Woman cried out in ecstasy; this only excited the Tiger Man even more.

 

"You like that, don't you?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes...!" Robin answered.

 

"That's good," Zoro grunted as he kept grinding.

 

   Robin cried out even more at this. There would be times when Zoro would stop and continue. This way, the pleasure would last longer. This lasted for about a good hour until Zoro lay Robin on her bed and they both climaxed. After catching their breath, they tried one last position.

 

Yes...the Galloping Horse.

 

Robin screamed out Zoro's name as he went in deeper.

 

"ZORO~!!!"

 

 _'I love hearing her say my name,'_ he thought.

 

"Say it again, Robin!" he cried. "Let me hear it!"

 

"ZORO~!!!!" Robin howled.

 

   Zoro smirked. Now, we cut back to Luffy and Nami, who are now in the Reversed Horsewoman position. Nami yowled as she rode her captain's "horse"; Luffy did the same. He even caressed Nami's back, hips, and posterior.

 

"LUFFY~!!" Nami screamed.

 

   As this went on, the navigator delicately massaged her captain's family jewels. Luffy made loud monkey screeches...and Nami leaned back, propping herself on both of her arms with her hands on each side of Luffy's head and had her legs uplifted. This gave Luffy easy access to her breasts, which he proceeded to massage. This excited Nami even more. In fact, Luffy grinding into her and playing with her clit drove her insane.

 

"LUFFY~!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

The Monkey Man grunted as he kept thrusting into the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"Oh...oohhh...oooooohhh...!!" Nami moaned. "I think...I think I'm gonna...!"

 

"Me, too...!" Luffy grunted.

 

It was the same for Zoro and Robin.

 

"Zoro~!" Robin moaned.

 

"Dammit...!" Zoro grunted. "I'm gonna...!"

 

   Soon...both couples climaxed. Robin and Nami screamed at the top of their lungs as they orgasmed. The two of them lay on their beds, panting heavily, as were Luffy and Zoro.

 

"Now...THAT...was wild," Luffy said, breathlessly.

 

"I know...!" Nami concurred, equally breathless. "Dear Ceiling Cat...Luffy, you were amazing...!"

 

"You, too," Luffy said, wrapping his arms around the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"Thanks, Lulu-chan." Nami smiled.

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy grinned as he snuggled in between Nami's chest.

 

With Robin and Zoro, they were panting as they lied on the bed, together.

 

"Zoro..."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"That was...perfect."

 

Zoro smiled.

 

"Yeah...it sure was."

 

Robin lay on the swordsman's chest, smiling warmly.

 

"Maybe we should do it again, sometime," she whispered, softly. "How about it, Tora-kun?"

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"You got it," he said.

 

Robin made a light yawn.

 

"Goodnight... _Tora-kun_ ," she whispered.

 

"Goodnight, Robin." Zoro whispered, back.

 

Luffy yawned as he began to fall asleep.

 

"I'm beat..." he whispered. "'Night, Nami."

 

"Goodnight, Gummy Bear." Nami said, petting him. "Sweet dreams."

 

Soon, the two pairs fell into a deep, tranquil sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is but a mere prelude to something even greater. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed~! ^^


End file.
